


The Gloryhole

by Sailor Fujoshi (HCMichele)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection needy sasuke, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs in public settings, Gloryhole, M/M, Oral Sex, Persistent boners, Piercings, Un-Beta'ed, songs slowed down and edited as if heard in very specific settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCMichele/pseuds/Sailor%20Fujoshi
Summary: Sasuke is impossibly hard and in dire need to pee. A voice from the stall beside him makes an offer he can’t refuse.Alternative summary: “D Is for dangerous” by Arctic Monkeys but you’re drunk in a bathroom stall in a lit gay club and a blond stranger is sucking your dick through a hole in the wall
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149





	The Gloryhole

**Author's Note:**

> The thought “the sns fandom needs a glory hole AU” popped into my head and since I have incredibly poor impulse control, I wrote it.

Sasuke stumbled into the closest bathroom stall from the door and even drunk had the presence of mind not to fumble around, lest he touched anything more than he strictly had to in order to lock the door. 

His head was spinning from the unholy amount of shots his friends talked him into doing and he almost -- almost -- leaned against the tiled wall in front of him to keep him from falling and landing on the dirty floor. After a few seconds of regaining his balance we went to pull his zipper down and will his erection to go away so he could pee the shots that’d seemingly gone straight to his bladder. You don’t really appreciate your vasopressin until it is suppressed. 

The cause of his erection was probably standing outside waiting for him to come out of the bathroom in order to resume their making out session or hopefully take it further someplace else. A perfect stranger whom he couldn’t recall the name nor the face, but left him feeling emptier than he’d been before being dragged to a gay club to cure his loneliness -- and, why not, his horniness. 

Now, although Sasuke himself was empty, his bladder and cavernous bodies were very much not, painful as it was. 

He was trying so hard to focus on staying still on his two feet and on the bass vibrating through his body instead of his aching need to get laid, as stated by his traitorous penis, that the obnoxious hole in the wall to his right went unnoticed.

That is, until a voice rang through it, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. 

“Hey, nice cock you’ve got there,” the voice called from the stall beside his and for a moment he thought he was having alcohol induced auditory hallucinations. “Did you, like, take something to make it like this? You’ve been contemplating it for quite some time now. Need a hand?” there was an undeniable smirk behind that tone, Sasuke was drunk but he was sure. 

“Stop creeping, creep,” he slurred what wasn’t his most intelligent comeback ever. 

“Maybe a mouth?” the mysterious voice suggested once more. 

Sasuke was so horny even that stranger’s voice jokingly -- at least he sensibly presumed that it was a joke -- offering to suck him off was making him harder. His inebriety kept him from containing his frustrated groan. He hoped the man would take it as an annoyed groan and not one that came from a place of despair at his hopeless condition. 

“Come on, man,” the voice insisted. “It would be a waste of a perfectly good erection.” 

“I’ll pass.” he once again tried to regain his focus to make his boner go away but the voice just wouldn’t let him. 

“And why is that?” the unknown fucker chuckled, having the time of his life causing him cystolithiasis. “I’ll let you know I have an amazing tongue and I’d give pretty much anything to have  _ that _ deep in my throat.” 

“Aren’t you a poet,” Sasuke mumbled. “I’ve so many objections I don’t even know where to start,” he was almost sure his voice wouldn’t be heard due to the music blaring outside. 

“What a loss, Mr. Delicious Cock Owner,” the anonymous man tsk’d and Sasuke presumed he moved away, but didn’t dare to turn his head and face the source of the voice so he kept his head down and his eyes closed, willing his head to stop spinning and his cock to soften. 

For some unfathomable reason, though, he found himself offering explanations as to why not, as if it was very discourteous a thing to deny a free blowjob and he had to express his most sincere apologies. 

“Look, it´s just that I need to pee, like, very, very badly, and I really need to focus and you´re not really letting me.” 

The stranger rudely snorted. “Sure, it’s me that’s not allowing you to pee, not this massive erection you have on.”

“What’s your problem, this was supposed to be a  _ private _ moment. Whose terrible fucking idea was this one of putting a hole in a bathroom wall, anyway?” 

“Well, I think it was a great idea.” the voice disagreed. 

It was Sasuke’s turn to snort. “I’m sure that’s highly hygienic. And safe. Plus, for all I know you could be like the ugliest person I’ve seen in my life.”

“That’s what makes it so fun, looks don't matter, only the technique, and then you’ll never have to see the person again! I’m not commenting on your other points, though, you’re probably right. 10/10 would ignore it and suck your soul through your penis all the same” He made a pause and then “Besides, I’m probably not the ugliest person you’ve seen in your life. A few people have told me I’m cute. So there’s that.”

Sasuke was absolutely baffled by the other guy’s lack of decorum and strangely turned on -- more so, that was. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh, sorry, that was very impolite of me.” Sasuke bit back a retort because complimenting one’s dick out of the blue is not impolite at all, right. “Naruto.” a tan hand passed through the hole as if expecting a shake. Sasuke, once again, thought about the sanitariness of the situation and with the very tip of his thumb and middle finger he minimally shook the middle finger of the offered hand and heard a boisterous laugh in return. “And you are?” 

The prettiest blue eyes Sasuke has ever seen appeared through the hole and stared up at him. He had to blink twice to process the question. 

‘Someone’s who’s about to get his dick sucked by the strangest stranger in the most unsanitary situation ever, apparently.’ he thought. 

“The name is Sasuke. And it’s probably not gonna happen.” he lied, already being as fucking sold as possible, but he had to at least fight for some of his dignity and hope the man wouldn’t give up now. 

Damn, he definitely had to be drunk out of his mind. 

“I like how you didn’t outright deny it this time.” Sasuke could hear the smile through the other boy’s voice. “Come on, Sasuke, you’ll never see me again,” they paused. “Unless you fall in love with my cock sucking ability and wants to marry me and raise our children.” 

“Yeah, you know what, you definitely could put your mouth to better use than to blabber nonsense.” he couldn’t believe the words that had just left  _ his  _ mouth. 

He also couldn’t believe his brain that sent signals to his nerves to activate his muscles to move him so the tip of his cock was passing through the hole in the wall and slowly entering the other stall’s territory. 

Stupid fucking brain. 

His balls had yet to touch the wall and he was quietly dreading this moment when a mouth -- not a welcoming hand, nor a foreshadowing breath, a downright hot and avid mouth -- engulfed the portion of his cock that was on the other side. 

And suddenly Sasuke’s qualms about his balls touching things were forgotten as he slammed his pelvis against Naruto’s face, groaning. 

Damn, that felt good. Too good. 

Naruto’s hand soon joined his mouth in synchronic movements, spreading saliva and precum all through his throbbing shaft, the other hand presumably doing the same to his own. 

The erection he was sporting when he entered the bathroom hadn’t entirely been brought on by guy he’d been making out with earlier; Sasuke himself (and his cock) had been so touch starved lately that even the slightest touch was able to put him on edge. So the attention Naruto was giving them was way more than enough to easily push him over that edge. 

Sheer pride and willpower alone held him back from letting go so soon. 

The distasteful music that filtered its way into the bathroom seemed quieter in comparison to the squelching sounds from his groin. The enthusiasm with which Naruto devoured him was making his entire body shake in pleasure and his hands pull at the hair on the nape of his neck in a vain attempt to calm the fuck down and not crack his anterior superior iliac spines by slamming them onto the wall. 

Naruto must have noticed the strain he was in because he slowed down and allowed -- and that was the word he’d go with,  _ allowed _ , because if he said he wasn’t at the stranger’s mercy he’d be lying -- him to breathe. 

Sasuke was indulging in the presented and much needed opportunity when Naruto resumed his ministrations in a more merciful way, or so he thought for 0.3 seconds.

That was until something small and round and seemingly metallic probbed his external urethral orifice. 

“Oh, a piercing. Your tongue is pierced. Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.” he murmured to himself in a definite  _ not cool _ way. 

‘Don’t come just yet, Sasuke, it’s just a stupid piece of metal. A stupid, fucking sexy piece on metal on a hot tongue encircling you glande and making your knees tremble. Oh, God, get a grip.’ 

Upon hearing his mumbles, the boy on the other side of the stall chuckled a bit, sending vibrations through his entire shaft and body.

So much for calming the fuck down. 

Naruto did not seem to hesitate to use the recently acquired knowledge that Sasuke was a sucker for piercings. He dragged his tongue from base to tip, returning to the frenulum and vigorously lapping at it, making the other man shudder and moan. 

Sasuke was surprised at the state he was in from a mere stranger’s blowjob that didn’t even involve the kissing and touching that he usually cared for. Neither the smell of alcohol, urine and vomit nor the overbearing bass of annoying indie songs were enough to bring him down a centimeter from the high Naruto had put him into. Matter of fact, when he’d look back on this moment, he’d probably remember fondly of these things, but right now there wasn’t much mental capacity to process any of them, to process anything other than Naruto. 

The technical aspect of the act indicated  _ he  _ was inside the guy. It felt much like the other way around for his liking, though. 

The situation was absurd and never in his life he thought he’d find himself in it, but all it had taken him was a look -- a single motherfucking look -- and he was as good as gone. 

When the owner of those otherworldly azure eyes stopped giving attention to his frenulum to suck at his balls his vision darkened. 

While Sasuke craved intimacy, having his balls sheathed inside a warm mouth wasn’t bad at all. So he allowed himself to moan as he pleased, despite the public setting. He was just too drunk and feeling too good to care, never mind the fact that Naruto’s ministrations grew accordingly to his responses.

“God, I wanna touch you,” Naruto panted, letting his balls slip. “Fuck my mouth.” 

Sasuke once again resented the walls that kept him from grabbing the man’s hair and properly doing what he said, but if he admitted to himself, the fact that he couldn’t see or touch the stranger blowing him was equal parts frustrating and arousing. 

In no time his cock was back into the stranger's mouth and he was slamming against it, pelvis continuously hitting the damned wall causing what would surely be nasty purple bruises the next day. 

“Naruto, I’m…” Sasuke gasped. “Jesus, fuck.” 

Suddenly Naruto’s mouth left him and Sasuke exhaled an incredulous breath “Are… Are you  _ edging  _ me?” 

Naruto replied with a chuckle. “Sorry, I’m just really enjoying this and I haven’t felt this nice in a while, so I guess I just want to drag this for as long as I could.” 

Maybe he was too needy to be imagining this, but he could almost hear a faint tinge of longing and his heart and balls tightened in sync. 

Damn, he was a loser. 

The only thing that stopped him from suggesting more from the situation was the fact that he had no idea what the man on the other side was like, and not only in terms of physical appearance. 

He supposed he could find out more about him later, but he only had a name to cling to, and even so, it could not even be the man’s real one, but tonight, that’s what he would be moaning, though. 

“Naruto, please” and he moaned, indeed. 

“When you ask me like that I just can’t deny you, now can I?” 

And that talented pierced tongue started what could only be described as making love to his cock, that could only be it. Nothing had ever felt so good before, and he had to refrain from ruining it by imagining how it would feel like had it been with someone he actually cared for, because that would only bring him heartache. 

His balls suddenly tightened and he knew this would be the end of the human adventure on Earth because he was going to explode and destroy everything like no atomic bomb ever could. 

“Naruto, I’m gonna…  _ Fuck _ !” the blond gave a particular hard suck on his head that sent him flying into an abyss of pure bliss.

His hands reached to grab some hair and control the motions but he ended up slapping the wall and groaning as he was sucked dry. And when this fact was acknowledged -- that him, a complete stranger, was milking his every drop as if he was truly enjoying -- he thought he would come again. 

None of his exes used to do that — not even  _ he _ did that, but still — and he never complained but he couldn’t deny that was a huge turn on. 

He was left gasping for air as Naruto squeezed his cock and gave one last lick, drinking him to the last drop. 

He waited for the empty feeling to fill him, and stood in shock as nothing happened. No guilt, no shame, nothing. His belly was still full of butterflies and his face hot as hell. He could hear Naruto pulling up his pants, zipping and buckling his belt but didn’t make a move to do the same. His dick was already softening but he had yet to recover the strength to move away. 

“That good, huh?” the man on the other side of the stall chuckled “Told you, best decision you could possibly make.” 

And while Sasuke couldn’t deny that, he also didn’t want to admit, so he remained silent -- breathing and processing. 

“Sasuke, it’s been a while, you good?” there was now a hint of worry in his voice.

“Everything is fine, I’m just a bit drunk and dizzy.” he wasn’t actually feeling that drunk anymore but he also didn’t want to give the stranger the satisfaction of making he come (ha) undone. 

Although the man most definitely deserved the merit. 

“Any luck with peeing?” now he seemed to be smiling again and Sasuke snorted with his own small smile. 

The only explanation he could think of, although physiologically impossible, was that his urine had moved up his ureteres and backed up to his kidneys to be refiltrated and put back in his blood because he no longer felt the need to pee, only to lie down and cry in bliss, but there was no existing state of intoxication in which he would allow himself to ever lay on a public bathroom floor, though. But again, until a few minutes ago there hadn’t been a state of intoxication in which he would allow himself to be sucked by a stranger through a hole in a wall so there was that. Perhaps he should listen to Justin Bieber’s advice and stop saying never. 

Sensing the man was actually waiting for a response to the question that Sasuke had assumed was a joke, his smile grew bigger. “No such luck.” 

“Sorry to hear that, I did my best to help.” he said and seemed to hesitate a bit before continuing. “You wanna go first, so we won’t have to meet?” 

Sasuke had no idea why, but those words actually stung a little and he for a moment considered saying ‘yeah, sure’ and moving on from the most mind-blowing head he’s ever been given. That was, until Naruto said, after some more hesitation “I’d be totally down to making out but you seem like someone who will probably want to forget all this and…” 

“Get out of there.” Sasuke commanded with an authority he did not possess and left his stall, the other guy doing the same almost at the same time. 

He took a deep breath and braced himself to face the guy who bravely sucked his dick and in no time the blue eyes that drew him in were staring into his black ones once again, but this time on the same level. He was speechless for a moment, his shock and almost anger traducing only into a single raised eyebrow and slightly parted lips -- the Uchiha version of a jaw drop. He wanted to yell in the blond’s face “ _ A few people told you you were cute? A few people? Cute?!” _

The man was like, an Australian underwear supermodel, possibly one the hottest men he’s seen in his life. The embodiment of sin. Sex on legs. That hole was a fucking waste, he could have fucked that face looking in those eyes, tangling his fingers in those blond spikes of hair. He could have done so much more. And the blond idiot was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and seemingly having the hardest time to maintain eye contact. 

The guy who proposed to suck him off was EMBARRASSED of meeting him. 

The relief that came with the knowledge that the guy wasn’t ugly or creepy was short lived because in seconds Sasuke became nervous himself because for the first time -- and this night was so full of first times it was making him sick -- the other person was slightly out of his league. 

He imperceptibly shook his head to ease away the stupid thought -- the Uchiha equivalent of slapping himself in the face -- because that was not possible, he was Sasuke Uchiha, for Christ’s sake, Naruto was at best  _ on  _ his league. 

He had to convince himself of that because he didn’t want to chicken out and let this -- whatever the hell  _ this  _ was -- end here. 

“Still up for making out?”, Sasuke’s voice came out clear and challenging but he was shook to the core. 

“I literally begged to suck your dick, do you even need to ask?” Naruto indignantly asked and closed the space that separated them stepping between his legs and firmly grabbing his waist with both hands to pull him flush against his body. 

A shiver ran up Sasuke’s spine making his body tremble a bit at the sudden rough treatment. Being manhandled wasn’t a kink of his. Nope, not at all. 

People were coming in and out and the music was still annoying and the smell still not the best in the world but with the blond’s hands sneaking up under his shirt and his tongue deep inside his mouth, he could swear it was heaven.

(Until said blond pressed against him just a little bit more forcefully and his bladder made itself known again.) 

**Author's Note:**

> and that, kids, it's how they met each other.  
If you liked it, please let me know, and if you hated it let me know too! (I’m not saying ROAST ME but I am saying you CAN tell me where to improve LOL)


End file.
